


Jog Your Memory

by Babygirl_Francesca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nudes, Semi-public masturbation, Topping from the Bottom, dirty texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygirl_Francesca/pseuds/Babygirl_Francesca
Summary: Gabriel needs help opening up after Ketch brings him to the bunker, so Sam reminds him of all the times they were together.





	Jog Your Memory

**Author's Note:**

> -there's a lot of jumping around in his fic, Sam's telling stories to Gabe so it's going like back and forth constantly and some of the stories are short so there's super small chunks, etc  
> -DONT CLICK ON THE LINKS unless you are in a private place! I can not warn you enough that every link in this text will lead to a dirty picture. Basically whenever the boys sent each other nudes, I added in a picture to go along. Adding to that, obviously the pictures are all different people, just pretend haha.  
> -it's not imperative to the story that you actually look at the pictures, they're all described anyway, I just think it's kinda hot.  
> -potential spoilers for season 13

Sam had known that Gabriel wasn't dead.

Well, up until two years ago, Sam had known that he wasn't dead. Sam hadn't known what had happened to Gabriel though, had just assumed the man was finally bored of their little games they'd been playing. Their phone tag that they'd play--Gabriel would send a dirty picture, Sam would send one back, and if Gabriel was feeling good he would send another one back. That was it, that was almost the extent of their contact since he 'died' in 2009.

A few times, four exactly, they'd met up and done  _things._ Things that they would talk about in their texts, or conversation they'd had on the phone. But all of that had stopped two years ago, and Sam hadn't feared the worst for Gabriel, he'd honestly been kind of glad that the man couldn't bother him or disrupt his life anymore. That he couldn't show up as one of Metatron's mirage's, or that he couldn't make Sam drop everything and drive across the country.

That he could no longer make Sam's heart pound in his chest.

It was a silly thing, Sam always thought, love. He didn't  _love_ Gabriel. He loved Dean, he loved Cass, he loved his mom, he loved Jack. Gabriel wasn't even on the list, but now, as Sam sat on the edge of a pristine white bed and looked down at Gabriel huddled in the corner, Sam felt something inside of him  _hollow._

He could pass it off as just worry that Dean was alone in the apocalypse world with Ketch, trepidation about Asmodeus, fear that Lucifer would come back and finally kill him for good. But Sam knew what was really making him feel this way, it was Gabriel.

Sam had cut off each of the threads that held Gabriel's mouth sewn shut, and had expected the man to break out into some speech or another as soon as the bondage was removed, but he hadn't. He'd only continued shying away from him and Cass, and hiding in the corner. The only noises Gabriel had made were pained whimpers.

"Gabe." Was all Sam said, trying to make eye contact with him, but his eyes were flitting from side to side so rapidly that they just couldn't meet. Sam didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to treat a freaking archangel with post traumatic stress disorder, and probably a whole host of other things. If it was him, if Dean was helping Sam through a nightmare or something, then he would try to remind Sam of who he was, where he was, what he was doing, and to center him.

So Sam decided to give it a shot. Cass was waiting by the rift, so Sam had all the time in the world to just sit and talk to Gabriel.

"I hated you, you know, after the whole Tuesday thing. I wanted you dead so bad. And then I hated you even more after you told Dean and I to give in to Michael and Lucifer. You were backstabbing and slimy--but it was around the third time we met that I realized that wasn't exactly true...

* * *

_Early 2009. Several months after Sam and Dean learn that Gabriel is an archangel._

Sam was only taking a short roadtrip, it wasn't like Dean didn't know where he was, and three days away from everything wasn't going to amount to the end of the world. That would come soon enough.

So a long drive in pick-up truck that wouldn't be missed to Sacramento, California, really wasn't a big deal. There was a small time lead Sam was following, Dean had bigger things he was doing with Cass, and Sam was pretty sure it was just one or two rogue werewolves.

The seedy motel he decided on was called  _The Liberace_ and only one vacancy on the furthest end of the strip.

Waiting in his room was someone that Sam altogether hadn't expected.

"Hiya Sam." Gabriel had said that night, sitting on the bed with his usually perfect hair a little trussed up and the sleeve of his jacket ripped just a little bit.

"Gabriel." Sam responded, tightening his jaw and setting his face into stoicism. He kept his duffel bag over his shoulder, ready to run even if it wouldn't do anything. He couldn't kill Gabriel, and there sure as hell was no way to run from an angel. But Sam didn't know why Gabriel would have come to kill him, so he stood his ground, not moving.

"What? No warm welcome? Well I suppose I don't really deserve it, but hey, why don't you take a seat and we'll talk?" He offered and pointed to the other bed. Sam didn't move, but Gabriel didn't lower his arm that motioned to the bed. Finally Sam realized it was a lost cause, so he dropped his duffel and took a seat. Even sitting, Sam towered over Gabriel, and he liked that, it made him feel more like he had the upper hand.

"What do you want?" He asked, making sure to sit up straight, even as Gabriel casually reclined and braced himself on his palms, a sly smirk coying up on his face. Sam didn't like it.

"I have some advice from you. Friendly advice for your cause." Gabriel said, still being vague and beating around the point. Sam didn't respond, just fixed him with a pointed look and raised an eyebrow. "It's about my brother. Lucifer, not Michael. I don't have any tips on Michael right now. But Lucifer... He's a whole other ball game. Michael's kinda like you Sam, doesn't get riled up easily, keeps his cool unless his family or his mission is threatened. Luci on the other hand, gets mad at basically everything, which is why I noticed that he might not be at full power--"

Sam cut him off. "You mean he's weak?" He questioned, learning forward with his elbows on his knees. This was the first he'd heard that Lucifer might not be the strongest right now.

"He's been in that dying vessel for so long. Don't get your hopes up, I mean there's no way you could kill him, but you  _could_ maybe, temporarily, take control of your own mind while he's inside. I'm talking a thirty second window, with you using all the concentration powers you have. I know there's not a lot going on in that huge head of yours, but thirty seconds might be doable."

"You think I could allow him in, take control, and then throw myself into the pit?" Sam mused out loud. He hadn't even thought about that, day dreamed about being more powerful than Lucifer's mind games, but didn't believe he ever actually would be.

"I think a lot of things Sam. I gotta go, there's some porn stars in Cabo waiting for me. Call me when you get the chance." And then Gabriel was standing up, dropping a white card with only a phone number on it into his lap, and disappearing with a snap.

* * *

_Present._

"I mean, I still didn't think you were going to really help me. Kinda sounded like a long shot but... You were right. You  _know_ you were right. You just have to remember Gabe." Sam looked down at the man, but his eyes were still rapidly moving, his body still shaking slightly. There was no recognition in his eyes, but that didn't deter Sam, he had a lot of stories to tell Gabriel.

Sam tentatively reached a hand out towards the man but he flinched harshly and Sam withdrew it. He got comfortable on the bed, laying his head back and letting his legs dangle over the side. Sam figured he would be here a while.

"Do you remember what happened next? That phone call?" Sam questioned, knowing that the answer was 'no,' but asking anyway. He glanced over at the door to make sure it was closed, if Cass really wanted to listen in then he could hear easily, but the next story took a little bit of a turn for the inappropriate.

* * *

_Mid-2009._

Sam hadn't wanted to call Gabriel, hadn't wanted to give into the man. But what he'd said had been intriguing in the least, and Sam had his phone number now, had been  _told_ to call, so he didn't really see why he shouldn't.

Sam traced his fingers over the unfamiliar number and then pressed send, holding the phone up to his ear with an irritated sigh. He was sitting in the impala, Dean was taking his sweet time in a diner, getting their food to go so they could get back to the case. It was something about missing people with supernatural-ish implications, Sam wasn't too worried about it.

"Hey Samshine." A voice on the other end came, but it was little odd, too breathy and exasperated. He let out a few pants after saying the words and Sam's eyebrows screwed together a little.

"Gabriel, is this a bad time? Are you fighting someone?" He questioned. He wouldn't put it past the archangel to have picked up his phone in the middle of a fight.

"Never a bad time for you Sam." Gabriel answered casually and the Sam heard some more things from the other end, listening intently to a low groan from Gabriel and then the pointed words ' _fuck baby,_ ' obviously words not meant for Sam, but whoever Gabriel was with.

"Are you having sex right now?" Sam asked incredulously, ready to hang up the phone and not put up with his shenanigans at the moment. Another part of Sam, however, wanted to continue the conversation. He had always been a bit of an exhibitionist, and this was just downright  _dirty._ His cock gave a small jump in his jeans and Sam tried to force it down.  _This is Gabriel!_ He chastised himself, but for some reason that made his cock even more interested.

"Maybe... But I'm good to talk. What's up?" Gabriel segued that conversation but Sam couldn't forget about what was happening on the other end of the phone. Gabriel obviously wasn't moving, he wasn't on top, but the other voice was female, so Sam concluded that Gabriel was being ridden.

"It's just, about the whole Lucifer thing... I was wondering if you had any more concrete evidence? Plans? Anything?" Sam was distracted, trying to remember what he'd wanted to say, but his mind coming to a blank.

There was a high-pitched squeal from the phone and then Gabriel saying the words ' _you like that? Did I make you cum?'_ and Sam could barely hold it together. He cock was now straining against his jeans. He hadn't had any action in a long time, and this was pandering to a lot of things that he liked.

"You sound a little distracted Sam." Gabriel remarked.

"Fuck Gabriel, you're crazy." Sam remarked, kind of realizing that he probably wasn't going to be getting the answers that he wanted out of Gabriel at the moment, the man was probably just humoring him, trying to mess with him.

"Hmmm, I think you like it though Sam. You like hearing me fuck this girl?" And it was absolutely filthy, Sam didn't want to touch himself to Gabriel's voice, but he had to at least palm his hand over his cock, trying to get at least a little bit of friction.

"No, God, you're fucking insane, I can't believe this." He muttered, but trailed off when another sound from the other end came, and Sam realized that Gabriel was almost completely talking to him now, and not the girl he was with.

"I'm gonna cum soon Sam, I want you to cum with me." He said, but he wasn't asking, it was like he was ordering Sam to do it, and even as Sam wanted to resist, wanted to be able to say no, he was looking both ways in the empty parking lot, making sure that Dean was still standing in the diner waiting for the food, and then Sam unzipped his pants and pulled his straining cock out.

"O-okay yeah..." Was all Sam offered in response as he firmly took his red cock in hand. There was precum forming at the tip already and Sam had to spit in his hand to try and get a little bit of lubricant. He stroking his hand in languid strokes up and down a few times, taking his time.

"Where are you right now Sammy?" Gabriel asked, his voice broken, Sam could tell that he was very close. So Sam sped up the motion of his hand so that he could catch up with Gabriel. He twisted his hand at the tip and spread the precum over the top, leaning back in his seat and letting his legs splay open slightly.

"In the Impala... In a parking lot." He breathed out, feeling his balls tighten up. Sam wished that he had more range of motion in the car and could do more, get a better angle, but he didn't want to risk moving too much and getting found out.

"Oh you're in public Sammy? That's naughty. You gonna cum all over your hand and then tuck yourself back in your pants? Pretend you didn't do anything when Dean comes back?"

Sam leaned his head back against the head rest and let his eyes fall closed. He was getting closer, rapidly stroking himself and letting soft moans fall into the phone, letting Gabriel know just how much he was enjoying this. "Yeah, yeah... Shit Gabriel I'm close."

"Cum for my Sammy, cum for me." He commanded and then Sam was spilling over his hand, there was more of it than he was used to and Sam was going to have to find a rag to clean himself up because there was no other way he would hide this from Dean.

"I came... Fuck I can't  _believe_ you just made me cum." Sam groaned out and reached blindly into the back seat for some napkins so he could get the semen off of his hands, thankful that none of it had stained onto his jeans.

"Anytime Sam. Why don't you give me a call tomorrow and we can talk for real?"

* * *

 

_Present._

"Gabe? You remember that? One of the hottest... _Riskiest_ things I ever did sexually." Same mused and sat back up on the bed, looking down at Gabriel. His eyes had stopped moving so fast and for a flash of a second he and Sam were looking at each other, eye to eye. Gabriel looked away quickly after. 

"What was the next time after that? It's getting all muddled in my head. I know we had that phone call, and then we saw each other in Cincinnati super briefly." Sam trailed off momentarily, trying to remember the next time he and Gabriel really interacted. "Oh... _oh._ It was the text messages. That picture that you 'accidentally' sent me." He laughed a bit at his own words, remembering just how stupid and hot it had all been. 

* * *

_Late 2010. After Sam gets his soul back._

A buzzing in his pocket distracted Sam from what he'd been doing, which wasn't really much of anything. He was on his laptop, trying to dig up some pagan lore for a case, while Dean was at the bar. Sam hadn't even wanted to take the case, but Dean wanted to return some normalcy to their lives, really to try and see if Sam was completely normal again. 

**Recieved: Gabriel 10:42 PM**

_[[image attachment](http://i.imgur.com/medtNMM.jpg)]_

Sam opened the picture without thinking and was met with a picture of Gabriel's crotch, the outline of his cock showing through his tight white underwear, sweatpants pushed down haphazardly and shirt trussed up.

**Sent: Sam 10:43 PM**

_Gabriel, what the hell?_

And even upon sending a scathing text, Sam couldn't deny that he didn't like looking at the image. It had been so long since he and Gabriel basically had car sex, and now Sam's cock pulsed slightly, letting its interest be known.

**Received: Gabriel 10:45 PM**

_Sorry Samalam, wrong number ;)_

**Sent: Sam 10:45 PM**

_You're an idiot._

Sam didn't believe for a moment that the image was sent by accident, Gabriel wouldn't do something like this. No, this was on purpose, and Sam had to decide whether or not he wanted to play along. On one had, this was a powerful archangel who was currently sending him nudes and it could all end very badly. On the other hand, this was a  _hot_ archangel sending him nudes, and it could end very well. 

**Received: Gabriel 10:49 PM**

_I know. Do you want another pic?_

And suddenly Sam's mind was made up, there was only one answer in his mind, and he typed it out quickly in response to Gabriel.

**Sent: Sam 10:49 PM**

_Yes._

**Received: Gabriel 10:52 PM**

_I don't send them for free ;)  
[[image attachment](https://78.media.tumblr.com/cfd41cc72f80bb79f6aebebc61306d9b/tumblr_p0rm2bePmQ1w40q32o1_1280.jpg)]_

**Sent: Sam 10:53 PM**

_What do you want?_

**Received: Gabriel 10:54 PM**

_Oh, you know Sam. You know._

He stared down at the new picture. Gabriel had pulled his sweats up to cover his cock, but Sam could still see the outline, and he'd pulled off the sweat shirt he'd been wearing. He knew what Gabriel wanted, and so Sam locked the door so that he would at least have warning when Dean got back, shut his computer, and got on his bed.

It took a lot longer than Sam expected to get a picture that he was content with, finally settling on something a little risky with him holding his hard cock through his pants, making sure that Gabriel could see the full length of it. Sam was pretty big, he knew, and for some reason a deep part of him wanted to impress Gabriel. 

**Sent: Sam 11:00 PM**

_[[image attachment](https://img-egc.xnxx-cdn.com/videos/thumbslll/99/61/73/9961737854b4c29c5ce87ca8a64538d2/9961737854b4c29c5ce87ca8a64538d2.2.jpg)]_

**Received: Gabriel 11:01 PM**

_Almost thought you weren't gonna respond.  
[[image attachment](https://guystricked.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Grabbing-the-Cock.jpg)]_

Sam felt the air catch in his lungs when he saw Gabriel's hard, uncut cock on the screen of his phone. He'd never seen someone uncircumsized before, and it was incredibly hot. Sam pulled his own cock out, giving it a few strokes so it would be as hard as possible. He was incredibly turned out right now, more than he'd been with some girls in the past. There was something about Gabe that just made him go lust-crazy. 

**Sent: Sam 11:04 PM**

_I was trying to look good for you ;)  
[[image attachment](http://thumbs.prettymales.com/thumbs/p/180/3/595/594781.jpg)]_

He really wasn't sure where he'd pulled that line out of. Sam had never been good at dirty talk, always thought that it was awkward and forced. Over text it was kind of easier though, he could think about what he wanted to say, and his mind was writhe with things. 

At least he had taken the picture faster this time though, and it actually looked semi-decent. 

**Received: Gabriel 11:05 PM**

_Damn Sammy I wanted a picture of your cock, not a fucking bazooka.  
[[image attachment](http://www.gaycamtwinks.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/uncut-boner.jpg)]_

Before Sam could somehow formulate a response to that (leave it to Gabriel to say the weirdest things) he had texted him again.

**Received: Gabriel 11:05 PM**

_You know where that huge thing would look really good?_

**Sent: Sam 11:06 PM**

_Where?_

**Received: Gabriel 11:10 PM**

_right here  
[[image attachment](http://twohornyguys.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/horny_gay_guys_fingering_80.jpg)]_

The single hottest image Sam had ever seen flitted across the screen and Sam had to suck in a breath and squeeze the base of his cock to try and quell his impending orgasm. Gabriel with two fingers in his ass.  _Fuck..._ Sam hadn't really expected things to get this far, but now that they were Sam wasn't going to stop it. 

**Sent: Sam 11:12 PM**

_You're so fucking hot baby, I'm gonna cum soon._

**Received: Gabriel 11:14 PM**

_Please cum. Cum for me Sammy._

Sam jerked himself quickly, not wanting to leave Gabriel waiting too long, and he hoped that the man was still touching himself on the other end, wherever Gabriel was. 

**Sent: Sam 11:20 PM**

_[[image attachment](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3d5e480e09a98f739b36b24848b2b86e/tumblr_nafjr5KrZN1sdkxweo1_500.jpg)]  
all for you baby._

**Received: Gabriel 11:22 PM**

_And this is for you Sammy.  
[[image attachment](http://postimages.givemegayporn.com/resources/images/video/two-guys-jerk-and-explode-cum-onto-one-guys-chest.jpg)]_

**Sent: Sam 11:25 PM**

_You're so fucking hot._

**Received: Gabriel 11:26 PM**

_I wasn't lying Sammy, I want your cock inside of me._

Sam heard shuffling from outside and then Dean was banging on the door and Sam was pulling his sweats on. He threw the blanket haphazardly over his mess on the bed to try and cover it up.

"Sam! Let me in." Dean continued banging and then finally Sam was unlocking the door and letting him in.

"Sorry, worried about theft and such." He made up as a lame excuse, but Dean didn't seem to mind.

Sam just had time to shoot out one more quick text to Gabriel.

**Sent: Sam 11:35 PM**

_I want that too._

* * *

When he finished with that story Sam found that he was very hard, and very in need of release. He set his phone to the side and sat up on the bed again, just to find that Gabriel was staring directly at him.

"Gabe?" Sam asked softly. He was planning on getting up and going to his own room to jerk off, to try and get past experiences off his mind. He could have gone on for a while about everything else they did. The first time they fucked, the time Gabriel sent Sam pics in the middle of an important case, the time Sam had phone sex with him while Dean was in the bathroom of a motel, the time that Gabriel convinced Sam to change his name to Baby <3 in his phone, there were lots of times that Sam treasured, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about them right now. He wasn't sure if he could handle talking about them right now, and he wasn't going to jerk off while Gabriel sat unresponsive on the floor.

"Sam?" Came a unused and slightly confused voice.

Sam got up off the bed quickly, kneeling in front of Gabriel but making sure not to get too close. "Do you... Do you remember?"

Gabriel shook his head slightly, but it wasn't a 'no,' it was more like he was shaking disorientation from his mind. "Yeah, yeah Sammy of course." And then Gabriel snapped his fingers and he was  _right_ again. The scars around his mouth that had made Sam nauseous were gone now, his hair was clean and washed, and the rags he had been wearing were replaced with a tee shirt and jeans.

"Oh Gabe." Was all Sam's mind could think to form, and then he was pulling the small, frail figure into his arms, crushing Gabriel against his chest. "Oh baby." Sam wanted to hold Gabriel like this forever. They had never been overly affectionate or romantic, but the few times they'd met in person had involved a lot of cuddling, sometimes their texts were just sappy for no reason, and now Sam just wanted to hold Gabriel.

"I'm okay Sam, I'm okay." He tried to reassure, falling into Sam's tight grip a bit and resting his chin on Sam's shoulder.

"You're not." Sam shot back, finally pulling away and trying to help Gabriel to his feet. "What happened to you?"

"I don't... I don't want to talk about that right now. Let's just... Can we just sit together? On the bed?" He asked, looking up at Sam sweetly and Sam thought he was honestly and truly going to melt.

"Yeah baby, yeah we can." Gabriel loved the pet-name, and Sam loved it too, he probably used it more than Gabriel's real name. He helped the man to sit on the bed, leaning up against the pillows and pulling him close to his side.

"I missed you. So much Sam. I haven't had anyone else." Gabriel admitted. Sam couldn't say the same for himself. While Gabriel was presumed to be alive he'd been very faithful, it was an unspoken rule between them that even if they didn't see each other often, they weren't allowed to have sex with anyone else. After Gabriel was gone Sam had broken his promise, and he felt like a piece of shit.

"I have." He said softly and pulled Gabriel tighter against himself.

"I know. And that's fine. You'll just need to make it up to me." He said cheekily and Sam watched his eyes flit down to Sam's still half hard cock.

"You just started speaking again a minute ago, you were  _just_ rescued, and still you want to have sex right now?" He asked incredulously. Gabriel was by far the hornier of both of them. He almost always initiated everything that happened inbetween them, sex was almost the only thing on his mind.

"A man has needs Sammy." He sassed and reached his hand down to palm over Sam's erection. "And I may not be at full power, but I can still make myself  _very_ slick." He emphasized. One of Sam's favorite parts about Gabe's powers was that there was no fingering needed to get him prepared. Sometimes they took it slow, got him nice and ready the old fashioned way, but they usually used the expedited method.

Gabe pushed Sam down on the bed and straddled him, immediately getting all of their clothes off with a snap of his fingers. Sam cold feel a wetness on his cock from where Gabriel was softly pressing his ass down against him.

"Wait, Gabe." Same paused the mans mission to get Sam's cock in his ass momentarily to pull Gabriel's lips down on his. It had been so long since Sam had felt Gabrie's lips on his, had felt how well they press together and mold.

"I'll never leave you again Sammy. I'll fucking move it. I'll domesticate for you." Gabriel promised and then put his lips back on Sam's and sunk himself down on Sam at the same time.

" _Fuck baby._ God you're perfect." Sam breathed and moved his lips against Gabriel's as Gabe started to move his hips up an down on Sam's cock.

There had been no foreplay, no leadup, and somehow that was exactly what both of them needed. Later Sam would take Gabriel slowly, make him fall apart with his fingers and his tongue, but right now they just needed to be close.

"'sbeen so long Sammy. Gonna cum real soon." And true to his word, Sam pumped Gabriel's cock just four times before he was cumming over Sam's hand. Sam brought his cum covered hand up to his lips and licked a long strip of Gabriel's cum off of his thumb.

"Taste so good on my fingers baby." Same groaned out and felt his completion coming soon too, he put his free hand on Gabriel's hip and thrust up into him, once, twice, six times and then he was filling Gabriel's ass with his seed, pumping it into him.

Gabriel collapsed on top of Sam, pressing lazy kisses to his cheek and chin. "I guess I should tell you a few stories of my own."

"I just want to know what happened to you." Sam said.

"Lots Sam, lots. But first, that wasn't really me who Lucifer killed...


End file.
